


Not Now, Stark

by kummerspeck



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, The Avengers Infinity Wars AU, Tony Being Tony, just Tony being impulsive, nothing sad I promise, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 他们正处于战斗之中，Thanos 自己就在战场的某处，死亡马上就要降临。所以当Loki配合他愚蠢的笑话的时候，讲真，他不应该惊讶的。





	Not Now, Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Now, Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823221) by [Anny_Franny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Franny/pseuds/Anny_Franny). 



这就像是纽约事件的重演。

但是Thanos有着橙色皮肤的，组织有序的新军队取代了齐塔瑞人熟悉的爬虫脸。而且他们的数量多的离谱，即使有银河护卫队，阿斯加德的军队和九界最强大的法师在他们这边，战况也没有向好的方向发展。他全身都疼，左腿麻了，再加上几年来都没有睡过一个好觉，老实说，他太老了，不再适合这些英雄事情了。

“星期五，更新情况。”Tony在杀死一个外星人后说，忽略了他心跳监视器发出的危险的滴滴声和将他头发粘在额头的汗水。

“我们已经用了76%的火力，弧反应堆剩余62%的能量。”AI及时的说并在面板上显示数据。

“可能会更糟。”Tony嘟囔一声，用右腿踢向敌人，起飞试图逃过另一次攻击。他飞的很低，不想引起不必要的注意。

这就是他如何发现Loki的。法师正被一群橙色的生物包围，手里拿着改进后的的命运的棒子，一刻不停的从右到左施展法术试图保住性命。

“你好啊，公主，”Tony一边说一边降落到法师的旁边，用他的激光瞄准外星人，然后轻而易举的消灭他们，他转向Loki，“看起来我是你穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士啊。”

“这完全没有必要。”Loki说着翻了个白眼，用这个机会深深喘了口气，用权杖支撑着他的身体。在Tony眼里，他看起来筋疲力尽，脸色苍白，上面还有一片蓝色的皮肤，一只眼睛变回了约顿形态下的红色。

“哇，这就是你感谢刚刚救了你命的人的方式吗？”Tony一边说一边靠近Loki，以防法师摔倒要扶着他。“我刚刚花了3%弧反应堆的能力来救你，我期待更多感激。我应该得到一个感谢之吻，而不是讽刺！”

Loki盯着Tony看了一会，眉毛扬起，法师的嘴角慢慢露出一丝得意的微笑。

“你是对的，Stark，我太粗鲁了。”Loki 说着用他长长的手指抓住Tony盔甲脖子的部分，把他拉近，他的嘴唇碰到面甲，发出滑稽的巨大亲吻声。

这个吻，如果可以称作是吻的话，持续了不到一秒，但Tony是如此的震惊，他的手摆在一个尴尬的位置，就像不知道要做什么。而且，随着时间的流逝，Loki脸上的笑容更得意了。

“你得到了，现在，我们最好回去——”

“等等！”Tony打断法师，抓住他的手腕，同时把面甲升起来。他知道自己浑身是汗还满脸通红，远远不是什么白马王子，但是在他想清楚之前他已经说了：“我的脸在这儿呢。”

Loki僵住了，睁大眼睛，如果不是Tony不是这么紧张的话，他都要笑了。不是每天都可以使谎言与恶作剧之神震惊的。但是眨眼之间，法师又恢复了镇静和微笑，他抱住Tony的脖子，用整个身体紧紧地贴着那个人类。

“好吧，如果你坚持的话…”Loki说着，脸不断靠的更近，他的嘴唇几乎要碰到Tony的，绿色的眼睛因为欲望变黑，Loki拉着Tony的头发，这样亿万富翁就能抬起他的下巴。 而且，当洛基张开嘴想要一个吻的时候，毫无疑问，托尼的膝盖将会软成一堆果冻——

“趴下！”Quill尖叫，使Tony和Loki同时放低身体，两人的额头几乎要碰在一起。

“Tony！Loki！” Gamora大声在通讯器里说到，打破了轻松的氛围，“停止调情，把你们的屁股挪回到战场上！”

“她说的对，”Loki叹气，“没时间做这些，我们必须走了。”他抓住他的权杖，转身回到战场上。

但是Tony，即使不知道他自己在做什么，也要强调当前的重点。

“这事还没完，公主！”在Loki走的太远之前Tony喊到：“你还欠我一个吻！”

这让Loki笑了，回头看了一眼Tony

“等会，Stark！”这就是Loki在瞬移到鬼知道什么地方之前的回答。Tony再次合上面甲，朝相反方向走去，半心半意听着Gamora讲敌人的数量和位置。当他去帮银河护卫队的时候，他真正想的唯一的事就是那双冰凉的，带着得意笑容的嘴唇和一个承诺。

等会


End file.
